


Salty Air and Salty Hair

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Did somebody say klANCE??, Fluff, M/M, beach, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: Keith and Lance have a beach date. Super fluff.





	Salty Air and Salty Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you fellow Klance shippers enjoy:)

“Come on Keith!” Lance practically bounced and skipped in his step while he dragged Keith down the path. Keith chuckled at Lance’s giddiness. 

“Stop you’re going to make me drop the towel bag!” Keith laughed. Lance stopped in his tracks for a second and inhaled deeply. 

“Do you smell that?” Lance whispered. Keith breathed in and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Yeah I do,” he replied. The air smelled salty and... perfect. 

Lance looked back at him and smiled. 

“Come on Keith! We haven’t even reached the beach yet,” Lance said while continuing to run. Keith shook his head and took off after Lance. The dirt path began to become sandier and sandier until it opened up into the beach. 

Keith could see Lance standing there with a face of awe as he gazed at the glistening water breaking at shore. Lance looked back at Keith with the biggest and brightest smile he could manage. His eyes crinkled at the corners. 

Keith felt a warm, bubbly feeling rise up in him as he saw Lance’s look of wonderment. 

“Man I missed the beach,” Lance breathed. 

He glanced back up at Keith and gestured, “Come on Keith!” Once again Lance took Keith’s hand as they ran towards the water together. Somewhere along the way, Keith dropped the towel bag and they both ditched their flip flops. Lance was about to flat out dive into the water with his clothes still on. 

So Keith pulled him back with a smirk. 

“Dude, at least take your clothes before you get in the water,” he chuckled. Both Keith and Lance whipped off their blue and red tank tops and before they knew it, they were diving into the waves. 

Lance swam and swam around and around. He came up for air to taste salt on his lips and hear seagulls squawking as they flew above. He sighed as he scrunched his toes into the sand under the water. 

Keith emerged from the water and brushed his dark wet locks out of his eyes. His hair bun dripped with water and the water droplets on his chest rolled down. 

Lance smiled softly at Keith but it was quickly replaced with an evil grin as he splashed Keith. Keith’s face was a look of surprise for only a moment as he almost immediately tackled Lance into the water. They came up cackling and splashing each other even as they ran to shore. They both collapsed in the sand giggling. Keith lay splayed our onto the sand, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. 

Lance leaned down to give Keith a kiss and set his head down on Keith’s chest. Keith reached up and ran his hands through Lance’s salty wet hair. 

Lance suddenly picked his head of off Keith and put his head in his hands. 

“You wanna make witch’s castles?” Lance asked him. Keith looked confused. 

“What are those?” he inquired. Lance sat up and put his hand down to touch the water. 

“So what you do is you get wet sand and you let it drip so it will dry in bumpy towery shapes,” he explained. He demonstrated by getting a handful of dark wet sand and let it drip to form a bumpy mass. Keith tried the same thing but began to do it across his legs. Then waves would come up and wash it off for him. 

After a while, Lance and Keith found their way back into the water to wash off the sand. Lance was wading in the water until he grunted in pain from stepping on something sharp. 

“Owwww,” he whined. Keith was immediately there next to him asking if he was okay. 

“Yeah yeah,” Lance reassured, “I think I just stepped on a shell.” He reaches under water until he felt it with his fingers. He brought it to the surface and showed it to Keith. 

It was a miniature conch-like shell with a smooth light pink body but a pointed top. 

“Here,” Lance said while handing it to Keith. He cupped his hands and Lance dropped the shell into them. Keith marveled at it until he felt a tickling from the shell. Suddenly, little legs and two eyes popped out from under the shell and the hermit crab scrambled off of Keith’s hand and into the sea. 

“Awwww. That was so cute!” Lance gushed. “I’m naming it...Bonquisha,” Lance decided. Keith burst out laughing and hunched over while clutching his sides. 

When he finished he gave Lance a light peck on the cheek. 

“You’re the best,” Keith chuckled. Lance grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Not when you do that,” Keith laughed. 

“Come here,” he said. He grabbed Lance’s shoulder and brought him into a deep kiss. It was salty and sweet. The waves crashed in the distance and the sun made them pleasantly warm. 

They stopped kissing and just smiled with their foreheads together, holding hands. 

“Thank you for today,” Lance whispered. Keith gave him a light kiss. 

“Anything for my favorite sharpshooter,” Keith whispered back.


End file.
